


Satan, My Good Little Omega

by liamseyelash



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, reader is trans and pegs satan with his devil horns, satan is an omega in heat, the bible fix it fic, when i die im not going to hell because even satan wont want me after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamseyelash/pseuds/liamseyelash
Summary: Rejected from heaven for being an omega, Satan hides that part of him from everyone in hell.  That is, until y/n finds him in his office one day...
Relationships: Satan/Reader, Satan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Satan, My Good Little Omega

“Boss?” Y/n calls as he walks through the halls of the headquarters of hell. He assumes his boss is just out on important business again; he is Satan, after all. He shakes his head, opening the door to the older one’s office. He’s about to turn and leave when suddenly-

"Ahhh~" moans a voice, hearing someone enter the room. "P-please..."

Y/n can’t help himself from inching forward curiously as the scent of pheromones fills his nostrils. As he gets closer, he’s shocked to see Satan himself curled up on the couch, shirtless and soaked in slick.

“Satan is an omega?? But he’s the king of hell! He literally tortures people!” Y/n’s thoughts are racing a mile a minute as he struggles to comprehend the sight in front of him. Still, there’s no mistaking the scent of an omega in heat...

“He wouldn’t want me here,” Y/n thinks, turning to leave, but something makes him hesitate. Heat can be a very painful time for omegas without an alpha. And he has to admit, there is something… alluring about this. Dominating Satan. His _boss_ Satan. The one creature that everyone in the world seems to fear, completely at his mercy. An image flashes through his head of Satan writing on the floor begging, pleading, for release and he can’t help but let out a small moan, his pants tightening.

Y/n whips around, hungrily sizing up his prey and licking his lips as he prowls back and forth in front of him. Eventually he gives in, growling as he straddles Satan on the couch and pins his arms above his head. The omega lets out a breathy moan and bucks his hips wildly in an attempt to generate any sort of friction, making y/n smirk at the sight.

Y/n hums absentmindedly, tracing his fingers down Satan’s bare chest and ignoring the squirming mess of sweat and slick beneath him.

“P-please…” the omega manages to say between gasps, “Please… ahhhh… please f- fuck me…”

Y/n smiles at that, his hands gently gliding down Satan’s body to palm at his leaking cock, eliciting a small whimper from the omega.

“Soon,” he whispers, “But first I need to see if you’re going to be a good little boy for your alpha.”

Satan whimpers softly as y/n slowly removes his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his underwear that’s by now completely soaked through with a mix of slick and pre cum.

Y/n sits up and lifts Satan onto his lap, growling in arousal as the omega straddles his right leg. Satan shifts and looks up at y/n with pleading eyes, softly grinding down on his thigh while soft noises escape from the back of his throat. Y/n suppresses a low groan as the wet spot on his jeans continues to grow with each motion from the omega.

“You’re so wet for me, I can feel it,” y/n growls, gripping Satan’s hair as his scent overwhelms his senses. “So ready for your alpha.”

Satan can only moan in response, nodding vigorously as breathy whines spill out of his mouth. He rocks his hips faster against his alpha, longing for release and becoming more and more desperate as he feels a familiar heat begin to pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Y/n… I- Ahhh- I’m c-close… Please… I n-need you… ”

Suddenly Satan finds himself thrown onto his back, watching his omega strip as he slips off his own underwear and slowly begins to stroke his throbbing cock. His alpha crawls over him, growling in arousal as he begins to unscrew one of the devil horns from the top of Satan’s head. Satan whines and arches his back, confused at the mixture of pain and pleasure he’s feeling.

“Shhh it’s okay, you’re doing so well for me,” y/n whispers into Satan’s ear as he finishes unscrewing the devil horn with a soft gasp from the omega.

Y/n plants kisses along the bottom of his omega’s jawline and slowly begins to trail downward until his lips come to rest on the silvery slick of his inner thigh. Satan moans and whines in pleasure as y/n sloppily laps at the sweet substance, groaning ravenously. Y/n moves to kiss Satan, allowing him to taste himself on his alpha’s lips as he inserts a single digit into his omega, gently prepping him. Satan lets out a breathy moan and squirms as he adjusts to the sensation, aching for more, for y/n. He gasps as a second finger circles his entrance and slips in, his body stiff at first but eventually melting into the touch of his alpha. Satan yelps in pleasure as he feels one of the digits graze his prostate, his dick twitching with need as beads of pre cum spill out of the tip. He grinds down on y/n’s fingers, chasing the steadily growing feeling of euphoria building up in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s my good little whore,” Y/n growls, voice deep with arousal.

“P-please…” Satan whispers breathlessly. “Please, y/n…”

The alpha shakes his head, stopping the movement to stare into Satan’s eyes. “Address me as your superior.”

Satan shivers, cowering under the cold gaze of his alpha.

“Please, S-” He swallows and finishes his sentence in a whisper. “Please, Sir.”

Y/n lets out an approving moan at the sound of the name escaping the omega’s lips. “What do you need? Say it.” he commands, resuming the rhythmic thrust of his fingers in and out of Satan as he leans forward to nip at his hard nipples.

“I- Agh- I n-need… I need you, Sir,” he begs, face flushed and eyes sparkling with lust. “I need you to fuck me until… ahhh… I’m nothing but a filthy mess begging you to let me cum.”

“Very good,” Y/n praises as he obliges, messily pulling his fingers out and sucking the slick off of them, savoring the sweet taste of his omega. He picks up the devil horn, fondling it in his hands before securing it to his strap-on harness. He positions himself at Satan’s entrance, ready to fuck the once-dignified being currently writing beneath him shamelessly. Completely at his mercy. The realization sends a shiver down y/n’s spine and suddenly he can’t hold back any longer, moaning deeply as he thrusts into the omega.

Satan lets out a loud, strangled whine as the feeling of his own horn penetrating his asshole overwhelms his senses. He’s in heaven as he arches his back and rolls his hips, the sensation of the horn tip scraping against his insides only heightening his arousal.

Y/n reaches up to where the omega’s cock rests on his stomach, wet with slick and leaking pre cum. He grips it at the base and slowly moves his hand up, stopping to flick his thumb over the swollen head. Satan groans at the long overdue touch, bucking his hips against his alpha’s hand. Y/n’s thrusts and strokes become synchronized, and Satan whines at the slow, sensual actions from his alpha. Eventually his movements quicken and become messy, and Satan feels a surge of pleasure as the horn grinds against his sweet spot.

“Unhhh, right there,” He moans, leaning his head back and thrusting against y/n’s strap-on horn. “I’m so c-close, Sir, please-”

“Cum for me, my omega,” Y/n says, quickening his strokes as Satan approaches his release.

“Oh my god”, Satan moans, arching his back and clutching his alpha’s arm as he releases all over his stomach and chest. Y/n follows not long after, slowly stroking Satan through the aftershocks the whole time.

Y/n gently pulls out and goes looking for some wipes, reassuring Satan that he won’t be gone long with a kiss to his forehead. The alpha cleans them both off and then removes the strap-on horn, disinfecting it and gently reattaching it to the top of Satan’s head with some superglue. He props him up against the couch and stands back, admiring the sight.

“There, all better,” He says with a smile.

Satan pulls y/n into a hug and nuzzles against his neck, making soft noises of contentment as y/n puts his arms around him and they drift off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> love wins


End file.
